Vibez
by Kemich
Summary: Raven and Chelsea just struck up a relationship and are head over heels in love with each other. Join then as they continue on their relationship. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FIC Y’ALL OMG AHH
1. Mornin’ Loving

Chapter 1

Mornin' Loving

December 18, 2010 Raven and Chelsea's Apartment, New York City 7:03 a.m

It was a snowy morning in New York City, Manhattan. Raven and Chelsea were snuggled up together on their bed. Raven was the first to slowly open her eyes. She glanced over at Chelsea noticing that the redhead had a smile on her face. Raven just kept gazing at Chelsea, never taking her eyes off of the auburn haired beauty.

(Raven's POV)

DAMN! What a gorgeous view i have woken up to. My baby has the most beautiful smile, eyes, even though they're closed right now. She's perfect. Just Perfect.

As Raven continued to gaze at her lover, she started to tousle with Chelsea's beautiful auburn hair. Chelsea uses this strawberry scented shampoo that Raven was a fond of. Raven leaned closer to Chelsea as she took a whiff of Chelsea's Hair. This lead Raven to get carried away. She kissed chelsea on the forehead then to her cheek, nose and lips. Chelsea started to notice what was going on as she caught a glimpse of Raven on top of her. Chelsea tried to play it off still closing her eyes. Raven then gave Chelsea another peck on the lips as she continued to kiss Chelsea's neck and sucked on 'the spot'. Chelsea couldn't take it anymore and let out a small moan that made Raven grin. Raven continued to suck and kiss Chelsea's spot on her neck. Chelsea was completely turned on from this as she started getting wet. Raven then pulled her lips off of Chelsea and looked at her saying, "Good Morning baby."

"Good Morning babe." Chelsea said in a sexy morning voice that Raven loved. "That was an amazing way of waking me up. You should do that more often." Chelsea said

Raven giggled and made her way beside Chelsea. She then caressed her lover and laid her head on Chelsea's shoulder.

"What do you wanna do today?" Raven asked.

"Huh besides you? I don't know babe." Chelsea answered smirking at Raven.

"Ya little nasty." Raven joked.

They both chuckled at Raven's response. "What chu wanna eat for breakfast? I could make some pancakes. Yeah I will." Raven said as she slowly brought herself up. Raven's feet were already touching the ground when all of a sudden...

"Hey hey hey. Where you think you goin? You ain't leavin this bed honey nuh uh." Chelsea said as she slowly pulled Raven towards her giving her a peck on the lips. They both knew where this was gon lead to.

"Yeah you not gon kiss me till you brush them teeth tounge and mouth boo." Said Raven. Chelsea giggled knowing that Raven hates morning breath as she quickly walked over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Chelsea finished and walked out the bath looking at Raven and said, "Your turn." Chelsea winked

Raven then got up and walked over to the bath to brush her teeth. While Raven was brushing, she felt Chelsea's warm hands slowly wrapping around her waist. Raven tried hard not to just turn around and kiss Chelsea with her toothpaste filled mouth. Raven quickly rinsed her mouth. She then turned facing Chelsea and pulled her closer to her own body. The temperatures of their body was rising and was getting hotter by the second as they passionately kissed each other. Chelsea then cupped Raven's behind causing Raven to moan in Chelsea's ear sending an electric jolt to chelsea's center. Chelsea then gently tugged on Raven's earlobe and said "Bed Now."

They made their way to the bed and when they reached the edge of the bed, Chelsea laid Raven down on the bed and was now on top of her. Chelsea leaned in to kiss Raven as Raven ran her fingers through Chelsea's hair. Chelsea began kissing down the nape of Raven's neck working her way to Raven's breasts. Chelsea then took one of Raven's nipples and sucked as hard as she could. Raven arched her back as she was so turned on. Chelsea then upped the ante by pinching Raven's other nipple which caused Raven's breath to become heavier by the second. Chelsea lowered herself down to Raven's centre. She then took off Raven's undergarment off with her teeth as she put both her hands on raven's waist. Chelsea saw how wet Raven got and she was fascinated that she caused her wetness.

"Ready baby?" Chelsea said as she looked up at Raven seeing the fire in her eyes.

"More than anything my love." Raven said.

Chelsea lowered herself to Raven's centre and planted full lip kisses on Raven's clit. "Awwww godddd." Raven gasped. Chelsea then slid her tongue slowly inside Raven and rubbed her clit. Raven's cries of pleasure turned Chelsea on more than she already was. This caused her to slide a finger in Raven and started licking her clit, "OHH SHIT CHELSEA!!!"Raven stammered. Chelsea slipped another finger in causing Raven to arch her back. Chelsea's finger pace became faster and faster. Raven grabbed the white pillow Chelsea slept on last night beside her and brought it to her face as she screamed into the pillow. Chelsea continued to suck, lick and finger her lover increasing her speed as every second passed. Raven reached out to Chelsea as she tugged on her auburn hair. "I'm... comi..ng CHELSEA!!!!!" Raven stuttered unable to form a word with her mouth. A scream came from deep within the height of Raven's powerful orgasm. Chelsea kissed her way back up to Raven's lips as Raven was still shaking after the orgasm. Chelsea stopped to face the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen in her life.

They continued to gaze at each other as Raven grabbed Chelsea's waist to pull her closer as they kissed passionately.

"You really are the most beautiful person in the world." Raven said as she lovingly gazed at Chelsea again.

"You obviously haven't seen yourself because that title belongs to you babe." Chelsea replied with a wink as she sat beside Raven.

"You know I'm getting you back for that pleasure you just served me later right? Raven said.

"You better." Chelsea said smirking.

Raven and Chelsea savoured the silence in their room embracing each other. They laid there for another hour as they got out of bed and made their breakfast.

OMG THIS WAS SUPER AHHHH!!! How y'all feel bout this? This is the first chapter of my first ever fic :)


	2. Groovin’

REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.

Groovin'

It's been 2 hours since Raven and Chelsea finished breakfast. They've been talking about their relationship, family, Eddie and the shenanigans they did in the past.

While they were washing the dishes, the telephone in the living room rang.

"I'll get it Rae. It's probably Eddie." Chelsea said as she walked to the living room.

Chelsea picks up the phone and saw eddie's number."knew it." She said as she picked up his call.

"Hey Eddie what's up!" Chelsea greeted

"Nothin much Chels. Wassup witchu and Rae?" Replied Eddie

"We're doing amazing. She's amazing. Everytime i think I couldn't be more in love, i do every second I'm with her. Everytime she does or says something i melt. My stress goes away whenever I'm with her and i just- I'm just so in love with Raven." Said Chelsea

"Awwwwwww stop it you gon make big E cry. I'm so happy fo y'all. Just know that I'll be here for you both no matter what. Whoever messes with y'all will get they ass whooped by me. I love y'all." Eddie said as he started getting emotional

"Thanks Eddie that means so much to me. We love you too. Thanks for always having our back. You know we got yours too." Chelsea Replied as she also felt her eyes releasing tears of joy.

Raven walked into the living room seeing Chelsea wiping tears from her eyes."Babe what's wrong?"Raven asked as she went over to Chelsea and grabbed her gently by the waist. Raven kissed Chelsea's tears away and Chelsea began blushing."Babe I'm fine. Eddie and I just started talking about you and i got a little sentimental."

"Hey is that Rae? Wassup Rae. We were just getting emotional ova here. Y'all too sweet man."Eddie uttered as he heard Raven from the phone.

"Wassup Eddie. Thanks man. We miss you so much. Listen, do you wanna go out for lunch with me and Chels tomorrow?" Raven inquired.

"Yeah fo sure. Look imma holla at y'all for now i gotta help my ma move some boxes to the garage aight? Eddie replied.

"Ok see you. Bye Eddie." Said Raven and Chelsea in unison.

Chelsea put the phone down and looked at Raven as she said, "I love you SO much Rae."

Raven's heart melted when she heard those words come out of her baby's mouth. Raven replied, "I love you SO much too Chels."

Raven and Chelsea embraced the other in their arms for a few minutes as Raven was the one to slowly back up even though she did not want to. "Now let's go and get ready for our little groovin' session."

"Ok." Chelsea replied with a pouty look that always makes Raven soft.

"Don't be doing that right now babe nuh uh." Raven said as she began to feel butterflies in her stomach as she saw Chelsea doing that pouty look.

"Or what?" Chelsea seductively asked.

"Chelsea Ophelia Daniels no. I'm gonna go to the dance room now." Raven said as she tried to distract herself from Chelsea's seduction.

"Fine. Oo oo oo can i please please come baby"

Chelsea replied as she had the energy of a 7 year old at Chuck E. Cheese. Raven chuckled at Chelsea's response.

"Oh honey you sure can tonight."Raven replied and winked as she grabbed Chelsea's hand and ran to their room to get ready to go. "Wait what do you mean toni-... ohhhhh" Chelsea said as she realized what Raven meant.

After they got ready, they got out the house, locked the door and made their way to Chelsea's Porsche Boxster 911 Carrera Black Edition. They made their way to the Dance Studio.

Raven glanced at Chelsea who was focused on driving. Chelsea's left hand was on the steering wheel while the right one was squeezing Raven's left thigh. "Whatchu lookin at babe?"Chelsea asked and looked at Raven when they were stopped at a red light. "You because you're so damn beautiful. I can never take my eyes off of you." Raven replied. "You better stop that if you wanna get to the Studio." Chelsea answered looking forward when the red light turned green. They were three blocks away from the Studio. When they arrived, Raven got the bags while Chelsea grabbed their water bottles.

They entered the building and got into their private room. Only Raven and Chelsea had access to that dance room. They never really come to the Studio often but they were clueless of what to do today. Chelsea went to the washroom while Raven put on Drunk In Love by Beyoncé ft. Jay Z. Raven had a white tank top with black leggings and her only white pair of sneakers since all she has is boots or heels. Her hair was in a messy bun had a minimum amount of makeup on. She started choreographing and singing to the song.

First Verse: Beyoncé

I've been drinking, I've been drinking

I get filthy when that liquor get into me

I've been thinking, I've been thinking

Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?

I want you, na na

Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?

I want you, na na

Cigars on ice, cigars on ice

Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill

Flashing lights, flashing lights

You got me faded, faded, faded

Baby, I want you, na na

Can't keep your eyes off my fatty

Daddy, I want you, na na

Drunk in love, I want you

Chelsea got out of the washroom when she heard

the music. She stood in front of the door watching and listening to Raven getting mesmerized by her actions.

Pre Chorus: Beyoncé

We woke up in the kitchen saying

"How the hell did this shit happen?" Oh baby

Drunk in love we be all night

Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grindin' up in that club

Drunk in love

Chorus: Beyoncé

We be all night, love, love

We be all night, love, love

While the second verse was playing, Raven noticed that Chelsea was observing her carefully. Chelsea was biting her bottom lip sitting down on the couch. Raven continued to dance knowing that Chelsea was getting turned on.

Verse 2: Beyoncé

We be all night, and everything all right

No complaints from my body

So fluorescent under these lights

Boy, I'm drinkin', park it in my lot, 7-11

I'm rubbin' on it, rub-rubbin'

If you scared, call that reverend

Boy, I'm drinkin', get my brain right

Armand de Brignac, gangster wife

Louis sheets, he sweat it out

Like washrags, he wet it up

Boy, I'm drinkin', I'm singin' on the mic to my boy toys

Then I fill the tub up halfway

Then ride it with my surfboard, surfboard, surfboard

Grainin' on that wood

Grainin'-grainin' on that wood

I'm swervin' on that, swervin'-swervin' on that

Big body been servin' all this

Swerve, surfin' all in this good-good

Chelsea glided over to Raven grabbing her by the waist and swiftly turned Raven around to face her. Chelsea leaned in and whispered to Raven's ear, "You have no idea how turned on I am babe." This caused Raven to shiver as she was starting to feel her centre getting tingly. Raven pulled Chelsea closer to her as their bodies touched and continued to dance to the song.

Pre-Chorus: Beyoncé]

We woke up in the kitchen

Saying, "How the hell did this shit happen?"

Oh, baby, drunk in love

We be all night, last thing I remember

Is our beautiful bodies grindin' up in that club

Drunk in love

[Chorus: Beyoncé JAY-Z]

We be all night, love, love

We be all night, love, love

I'm nice right now… Hold up!

[Verse 3: JAY-Z]

That D'USSÉ is the shit if I do say so myself

If I do say so myself, if I do say so myself

Hold up, stumble all in the house

Time to back up all that mouth

That you had all in the car

Talkin' about you the baddest bitch thus far

Talkin' about you be reppin' that Third

I wanna see all that shit that I heard

Know I sling Clint Eastwood

Hope you can handle this curve, uh

Foreplay in a foyer, fucked up my Warhol

Slid the panties right to the side

Ain't got the time to take drawers off

On sight, catch a charge I might

Beat the box up, like Mike in '97, I bite

I'm Ike Turner, turn up, baby, no I don't play

"Now eat the cake, Anna Mae!"

Said, "Eat the cake, Anna Mae!"

I'm nice, for y'all to reach these heights

You gon' need G3, 4, 5, 6 flights

Sleep tight, we sex again in the morning

Your breasteses is my breakfast

We goin' in, we be all night

[Chorus: Beyoncé]

We be all night, love, love

We be all night, love, love

[Bridge: Beyoncé]

I'm never tired, never tired

I been sippin', that's the only thing

That's keepin' me on fire, we on fire

Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire

I've been drinkin', watermelon

I want your body right here

Daddy, I want you, right now

Can't keep your eyes off my fatty

Daddy, I want you

[Chorus: Beyoncé]

We be all night, love, love

We be all night, love, love

When they finished their dance, Raven leaned in to kiss Chelsea passionately while her fingertips were slowly gliding up and down Chelsea's spine causing her to quiver. Chelsea's hands were on Raven's waist slowly going down to Raven's behind and squeezed cause Raven to moan. They continued to be in ecstasy until...

RING RING*

"SON OF A B- CAN'T PEOPLE SEE I'M TRYNA GET LAID HERE?" Raven said in a pissed tone as she gave Chelsea one more peck on the lips as she ran to the phone. Chelsea was pissed as well but she let out a giggle when she saw how pissed Raven was.

"Hello?!" Raven said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Raven it's Dad... I was just gonna ask when you and Chelsea are going to arrive. Why do you sound pissed?" Victor responded.

Raven forgot about her plan with her parents with Chelsea. A week ago, Raven's dad called to ask is they were available today but Raven was busy with Chelsea during that call and didn't really listen to what her father was saying. "Shit." Raven blurted out.

"What'd you just say?" Victor asked in a confused tone.

"Oh nothing dad sorry... but uhmm we'll be there in 3 hours." Raven answered trying to sound normal.

"Ok your mom and I will be waiting. We're still out with Cory right now. Bye we love you." Victor said.

"Yeah ok dad bye! Love you too." Raven replied as she hung up. "Let's go now now. I forgot we had plans with my parents." Raven said to Chelsea.

"When did we-" Chelsea asked as a light bulb went off in her head remembering the night that happened as she giggled a bit. Some events of that night flashed in her head when Raven grabbed her hand rushing to the door.

Well. There goes Chapter two lol. Chapter three will star Raven's parents (Tonya and Victor) and Cory. I'm so excited to write chapter three y'all don't even know. Aight byeee! See y'all.


End file.
